Un couple phénoménale
by Love-drago-malfoy
Summary: Hermione entre à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année... Mais cette fois-ci sans ses bons amis qui l'on lachement oubliés ! ( cette fic n'est pas de moi...)
1. 1 Une claque phénoménale

Bonjour, bonjour ! Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je publie une nouvelle fic alors que j'en ai une en cours, c'est tout simplement parce que cette fic ne m'appartient pas !!! C'est celle d'une bonne amie qui s'appelle Charlotte... Elle me l'a passé pour que je la mette en ligne... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!! C'est bien sur Charlotte qui répondra à toutes vos reviews !!! Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!!  
  
Un couple phénoménale  
  
1. Une claque phénoménale  
  
C'était l'avant-dernier jour des vacances et Hermione Granger, élève de sixième année à Poudlard, allait faire ces courses de rentrée sur le chemin de Traverse. Mais pour une fois, elle y allait seule, et non pas accompagné par ces amis Harry et Ron...car ils l'avaient un peu oublié, Harry étant allé passer la fin des vacances chez Weasley fils. Elle était donc sur le chemin de Traverse, et cette année, Hermione avait bien changé...elle était maintenant plus sûre d'elle, elle avait pris des formes de jeune fille et ne se cachait plus sous des tonnes de vêtements. En effet, Hermione était aujourd'hui vêtue d'un pantalon blanc avec des ficelles qui pendaient un peu partout, et d'un débardeur rose flash qui mettait en valeur ses nouvelles formes, accompagnés de baskets Converses roses pâles. Ses cheveux aussi étaient différents : ils n'étaient plus ébouriffés mais ondulaient à présent en formant des boucles parfaitement dessinées. Elle se dirigeait maintenant vers la librairie Fleury & Botts pour acheter ses livres de métamorphose, défenses contre les forces du Mal et bien sur Potions, la matière qu'elle aimait le moins (surtout à cause de la partialité de leur professeur, directeur de la maison Serpentard). A quelques pas d'elle se trouvait celui qu'elle aurait le moins voulu voir : Drago Malefoy, celui qu'elle avait giflé en troisième année. Il l'avait remarqué, mais ne savait pas qui elle était à cause de ses formes généreuses et de sa tenue pour le moins inhabituelle dans le monde sorcier. Il s'approcha de cette belle jeune fille « inconnue » d'une démarche sûre et élégante qui le caractérisait et qui faisait craqué toutes les filles au collège...il débuta la conversation alors qu'il n'avait pas encore vu son visage de près : Bonjour beauté ! Je me présente, Drago Malefoy. Hermione faillit s'étouffer de rire quand elle entendit la voix qu'il prenait pour séduire. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle resta bouche bée devant un Malefoy d'une grande beauté et ne put s'empêcher de penser que si il n'était pas l'ennemi de Harry et un Serpentard, elle sortirai bien avec lui ! Drago, quand à lui, il admira Hermione pendant une minute puis se reprit : Tiens, sang de bourbe ! Ca t'aurai fait plaisir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à toi, hein ??! Mais il ne put pas caché le tremblement de sa voix, ce qui n'échappa pas à notre Miss Sherlock Holmes. Pourtant, j'avais cru voir que la sang-de-bourbe te faisait de l'effet tout à l'heure ! Nan mais tu rêves ! répondit-il. Alors, le Grand Malefoy a perdu sa répartie ?? demanda Hermione. Elle s'approcha presque sensuellement de lui, qui commença à perdre ses moyens (ce qui arrivait rarement) et elle lui dit : Tant pis...fit-elle, et PAFF ! Sa main entra douloureusement en contact avec la joue de Drago, ça c'était pour m'avoir traité de sang de bourbe. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferai à chaque « sang de bourbe » que tu prononceras !  
  
Sur ce, elle tourna les talons en laissant un Malefoy complètement dépassé par les évènements... Fière du coup qu'elle lui avait joué, Hermione partit en direction de l'animalerie pour acheter de la nourriture pour Pattenrond. Tout d'un coup, elle se figea : il allait forcément se venger ! Mais elle se reprit, cette fouine bondissante ne lui faisait pas peur !  
  
Voilà pour le début !!! c'est un peu cour mais ce n'est qu'un début !!! Charlotte attend vos reviews impatiemment !!! Je vous donne la traduction : REVIEEEWWWS !!! Lol !!! Bah vala !!! Bisouxxx !!!  
  
Moi 


	2. 2 Des excuses ?

Hello !!! Voilà la suite !!! Elle chôme pas la petite Charlotte !!! Je voulais juste dire que je vais essayer de mettre une suite a ma fic avant la fin de la semaine et je m'excuse pour ce retard... ( je tient à dire que c'est Charlotte qui répond aux reviews) Réponse au reviews : Alpo : Bonjour Alpo, tout d'abord merci d'avoir lut cette fic, Harry et Ron ont lâché Hermione car ils préféraient rester entre gars et donc, ils lui parlaient presque plus... Et ils ont trouvés une utre sorte d'amour entre eux Toute façon, on a pas trop besoin de savoir, ce sont pas les perso principaux   
  
shetane : Je trouve aussi que la claque était méritée J'espère que la suite te plaira beaucoup...  
  
nfertari : Je m'excuse vraiment pour la mise en page, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé...  
  
Un couple phénoménale  
  
2 . Des excuses ?  
  
Elle finit donc sa journée la conscience tranquille et rentra côté moldu sans encombres. Une fois chez elle, sa mère lui demanda comment s'était passée la journée. - Rien de spécial Maman, j'ai acheté tout ce qui me fallait. Bien sur elle ne parla pas de l'incident avec Malefoy pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère. Le lendemain, le dernier jour des vacances, Hermione resta dans sa chambre pour préparer sa valise. Elle était en train de fermer sa grosse malle, quand on sonna à la porte. Hermione se redressa et écouta qui cela pouvait être : - Bonjour Mme Granger, je suis un camarade de classe d'Hermione... Celle-ci fut horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cette voix traînante et moqueuse...Malefoy ! Elle dévala les escaliers en trombe et s'arrêta en dérapage incontrôlé qui aurait pu mal finir si elle ne s'était pas rattrapé à...Drago. Elle se releva, rouge comme une pivoine et dit : - Merci M'an ! tu peux nous laisser seuls s'il te plaît ? - Bien sur, sur ce elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. - Bon alors Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ?? demanda-t-elle avec un calme étonnant qui ne présagé rien de bon. - Eh bien, je viens rendre visite à ma chère camarade de classe Miss je sais tout Sang de bourbe et...PAFF ! - vas-y continue, fit Hermione qui se frottait la main « claquante ». - bon d'accord, j'étais prévenu. Hermione était tellement étonnée qu'elle ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre que : - Bon viens, on va dans ma chambre. Ils montèrent donc l'escalier et entrèrent dans la chambre de l'hôte forcée. - Assieds-toi là, dit-elle. - Merci. Alors je commence mon récit...Pour commencer, on va dire que j'ai, euh...changé pendant les vacances. J'ai réalisé que j'avais été odieux avec pas mal de personnes, toi, Potter et Weasley entre autre. Et donc, j'ai voulu m'excuser, alors...est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? J'ai été sous l'influence de mon père trop longtemps..., il avait dit ça avec beaucoup d'amertume dans la voix, c'est pourquoi Hermione pensa qu'il était sincère. Elle lui tendit la main et dit : - Amis ? - Amis ! Merci...Hermione. Je ne pensais pas que tu allai me pardonner aussi facilement. Avoue que c'est mon charme naturel qui t'as convaincu ! - Toujours prétencieux Drago ! Elle avait prononçé son nom avec plus de facilitées que lorsque Malefoy l'avait fait avec celui de Granger. Voilaaaa !!! j'espère la suite vous a pluuuu !!! REVIEWS !!! 


	3. 3 Vous le croyez pas ? Allez vous faire ...

Hello ! et oui ! encore un chapitre Bon réponse au reviews : shetane : merci de suivre la fic Un coup foireux ? p-e bien que oui mais p-e bien que non tu le verras dans la suite !  
  
Mimi-la-pro : Je sais mais c'est aussi a cause de la mise en page, on les croient plus court... (love-drago-malefoy ) Là c'est deux chapitre normalement mais j'ai attendu que charlotte m'envoi une suite C'est bon, j'ai mis pour les reviews anonymes   
  
arwen-cyn : voilà un joli chapitre   
  
Poucycatt : marci ! contente que ma fic te plaise Voilà la suite !  
  
Ania : Pour les excuses... Vous serez si elles sont vraies dans un prochain chapitre, je sais pas encore lequel   
  
Bah vala !!! bonne lecture à tous !  
  
3. Vous le croyez pas ? Alors allez vous faire foutre !  
  
Pour fêter leur nouvelle amitié, ils allèrent au cinéma. Hermione ne cessait d'éclater de rire à cause de Drago : celui-ci, en parfait sang-pur pourri gaté, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller au ciné. Il n'arrêtait donc pas de s'extasier tout le long du film ! Ils se sont alors fait jeter du cinéma et la Griffondor montra au Serpentard la............télévision !!  
  
- Ouahhh ! c'est géant les petits personnages qui bougent là-dedans ! s'exclama le vert et argent. - t'es naze ! - Oh, c'est bon te fout pas de moi ! j'y connaît rien aux trucs de Moldus ! - Hermione ! appela sa mère. Vos lettres de Poudlard sont arrivées ! - Nos ! dirent ensembles les deux ados. - Dumbledore sait que tu es là Draco, dit Mme Granger.  
  
Ils ouvrirent leurs lettres et s'apperçurent qu'ils étaient tout les deux préfets-en-chef. Hermione sauta de joie tandis que Malefoy riait sous cape à l'enthousiasme de la rouge et or. - Bon, on a qu'à aller acheter nos affaires ensemble au Chemin de Traverse cet aprèm' !, lança joyeusement Hermy. - Bonne idée !, s'écria Draco avec le même enthousiasme, mais..., son visage s'assombrit, tu ne veux pas y aller avec Pote Potter et Weas-moche ? - A vrai dire..., elle sembla génée d'un seul coup, ils m'ont, comment dire... - Laisser tomber ? - Oui... - Ils ne te méritent pas !, dit-il d'un ton ferme. - Tu le penses vraiment ? Draco hocha lentement la tête tandis qu'Hermione trouvait un interêt soudain à ses chausons et murmura un faible « merci » que seul le Serpentard entendit.  
  
Ils allèrent donc faire leur achats scolaires et rencontrèrent quelques élèves à qui ils firent des grands sourires car ils les regardaient bizarrement. C'est vrai que voir Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre et sans se balançer des insultes à la figure était plutôt surprenant !  
  
Quand ils eurent fini leur achats, notre « couple » alla boire un café et manger une glaçe à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Puis ils rentrèrent chez Hermione pour faire leurs valises, car ils repartaient le lendemain.  
  
Ils firent leur valises en silence, puis Malefoy prit la parole : - Hermione ? - Oui ? - Je voulais te dire...merci. Tu m'as accepté alors que je t'ai traité de « tu-sais-quoi » pendant près de six ans ! Moi, à ta place, j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps !...et puis, ce serait pas le Survivant qui m'aurait accueillis ! - Laisse Potter en dehors de ça ! et puis, c'est normal, j'allais pas te laisser dehors, sans argent Moldu ! - t'as appelé Potter...ben, Potter ! - Ah oui, tiens...fit la brune, gênée. J'avais pas remarqué... - Bien sur que t'avais remarqué ! Je commence à déteindre sur toi ! - Bon laisse tomber tu veux ?! dit-elle, exaspérée. - Ok, Ok t'énerve pas...  
  
Ils arretèrent là leur début de dispute car Mme Granger les avait appelé pour le dîner.  
  
Le lendemain, Hermione se leva très tôt pour pouvoir s'occuper de faire le petit déjeuner afin de ne pas être en retard à la gare. Elle laissa cependant Draco dormir, pour ne pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Mione préparait donc à manger, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Malefoy entra alors dans la cuisine, habillé, coiffé, et à la grande surprise de l'hôte, chargé de leurs valises à tout les deux ! -J'ai tout descendu ! dit-il avec un grand sourire, hum ! ça sent bon ! Il était passé derrière Hermione et avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules. La Griffondor frémit à ce contact et dit : -Tu as bien dormi ? -oui et toi ? -Bien..bon, à table ! il faut qu'on se dépêche sinon on sera en retard pour le train ! -OK !  
  
Ils étaient maintenant à King's Cross, en face du rougeoyant Poudlard Express. Comme ses « amis » n'étaient pas encore là, Hermione et Draco se demandèrent comment expliquer aux deux autres le brusque changement de personnalité du serpent. Il fut décidé que Draco s'excuserai auprès d'Harry et Ron. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il le croit...  
  
Ils arrivèrent donc à la gare en taxi. A peine arrivés, Harry et Ron les rejoinrent et menacèrent Malefoy de leurs bouts de bois magiques : - Tu te permet d'approcher NOTRE Hermione, après tout ce que tu lui dis ! s'insurgea Harry. - Calmez-vous les gars ! fit la concernée, de un, je suis assez grande pour me défendre. Et de deux, écoutez ce qu'il a vous dire, il me l'a déjà dit à moi et ça fait drôlement plaisir !! - Bon ok...dit Ron en faisant la moue, vas-y Malefoy. - Alors...c'était pour vous dire que je suis désolé pour toutes ces années où je vous ai fait c royalement et où je vous ai insulté et me suis moqué de vos familles...alors que vos familles toutes entières valent réellement mieux que la seule personne qu'est mon père...  
  
Ses excuses étaient assez convaincantes, cependant, les garçons restèrent septiques façe à ce changement soudain de personnalité. Ron et Harry prirent Hermione à part pour lui dire ce qu'ils en pensaient... - Hermione voyons ! il se fout de nous, ça se voit ! - Mais bien sur que oui ! c'est pour encore mieux nous humilier devant ses petits copains serpents ! renchérit Harry. - Nan pas du tout ! en tout cas moi je le crois, alors si vous n'êtes pas de cet avis, libres à vous de me laisser tomber ! Après tout, c'est bien ce que vous avez fait cet été non ? Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de vous déranger, hein ?! Ca ne vous gênait pas de me laisser toute seule chez moi à m'ennuyer pendant que vous vous éclatiez chez Ron !!! Hermione ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle hurlait. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque Draco vint lui dire de laisser tomber et de monter dans le train pour aller au compartiment des préfets en chef. Elle planta donc les deux autres ébahis par l'attitude de leur amie. - Elle est devenue folle ! dit le rouquin. tu sais, elle a raison quelque part, on l'a laissé tombé pendant les vacances.  
  
Revieeeeewwwwws !!! Marci !!! J'espère ce chapitre vous a plut 


	4. 4 De l'a ? Non, impossible Quoi que

Hello ! Me voilà de retour pour la suite ! Aaaaaah, enfin !

Réponse aux Reviews :

Poucycatt : Merci, celui-là est plus long je pense. Moi aussi j'adore Drago !!!

Lunathelunatique : Bah voilà, il y a une suite ! Youpie !

Ange de la mort : C'est bon, tu peux te relever Voilà la suite. Elle est un peu plus longue je crois !

me : Marci ! Voilà la suite...

Elissia : Et une suite, une !

Bonne lecture !!!

Un couple phénoménale

4. De l'a... ? Non, impossible... Quoi que...

Une fois qu'ils furent dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chef, Draco dit à Hermione qu'il était désolé pour sa « rupture » avec ses ex-amis, mais celle-ci répondit tout naturellement :

Ils ne me méritaient pas !!

En disant cela, Hermione s'était dangereusement rapprochée du Serpentard, qui lui n'avait pas bougé. Leurs lèvres allaient inévitablement se frôler, lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le professeur McGonagall ainsi que tout les autres préfets. Ron entra en dernier, jetant un regard noir à Draco et Hermione qui s'étaient séparés à la vitesse de la lumière !

Elle leur expliqua le déroulement de cette année pendant au moins un quart d'heure, trop long au goût de nos deux héros. Malefoy (comme à son habitude) n'écoutait pas. Des pensées valsaient dans son esprit, toutes tournées vers une seule personne...La personne en question, quant à elle, n'écoutait pas non plus ! Ce qui est un fait VRAIMENT inhabituel ! Elle maudissait la prof qui les avait interrompu à un moment pour le moins...intéressant !

Et pourtant, McGonagall était sa prof préférée. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Draco se comporte comme pendant les vacances, et qu'il ne se moque pas à nouveau d'elle. Car si c'était le cas, Harry et Ron ne lui pardonneraient sûrement pas de ne pas leur avoir fait confiance et de s'être laisser berner par Malefoy. Cependant, quand elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle ne voyait ni moqueries, ni mépris, mais presque de l'a...

non Hermione ! reprends toi ! Il ne t'aime pas et il ne t'aimera jamais !

Mlle Granger ??

Hein ? Quoi ? Euh excusez moi professeur, vous disiez ?

Granger ! je vous prierai d'être un peu moins rêveuse, ou je me verrai obliger de vous retirer vos fonctions de préfete-en-chef !

Oh non professeur ! excusez-moi, je suis très fatiguée ! Ahhhh ! fit-elle en feignant un bâillement.

Très bien...Bon, notre entrevue est terminée. Les préfets, vous retournez dans vos compartiments, et Malefoy et Granger, vous restez ici.

Puis elle s'en alla, suivit des préfets. Son homologue masculin s'approcha alors d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Alors, on en était où ?...Ah oui...

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa doucement. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser « interdit », Hermione rougit violemment mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que son futur-amant l'embrassai à nouveau, mais cette fois avec encore plus de passion. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle, Draco expliqua la raison de son geste :

Eh bien en fait, c'était pour te remercier et encore m'excuser de t'avoir traiter de, hum...Salle de bain !

Quoi ?!!, s'étouffa Mione, de salle de bain ?

Ben oui ! explication : sang-de-bourbe, salle de bain, donc les initiales font s-d-b !

NIMPORTE QUOI !!!!!!! s'exclama t-elle, puis elle partit dans un fou rire si incontrôlable que plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans le compartiment, s'interrogeant sur l'état mentale de la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, Herm' jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, et vit qu'il était vexé et faisait la tête !

T'es trop mignon quand tu fais cette tronche.

Très drôle ! fit-il (ironiquement, bien sur !)

Mais aller quoi ! boudes pas ! Tiens, pour te consoler, j'ai adoré ce baiser !

C'est vrai ?! alors, ça te dérange pas si je...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ginny Weasley entra :

Herm', tu devrai mettre ta robe, on arrive dans 20 mn.

Merci Ginny ! euh, au passage, tu peux dire à Harry et Ron que je suis prête à entendre leurs excuses ?

Euh, d'accord, si tu veux ; dit-elle, un peu perdue puis elle quitta le compartiment.

Bon, tu sors ! ordonna t-elle à Malefoy.

Nan mais ça va là ! tu te prends pour qui pour me parler sur ce ton ?

Pour la reine d'Angleterre ! Allez, bouge !

Ben on n'a qu'à se retourner, se changer et puis c'est bon, nan ?

Ben voyons ! comme si j'allais te faire confiance !

S'il te plaîttttttt !

Bon, d'accord; finit-elle par céder devant ces beaux yeux bleus-gris, comme un océan d'acier.

Malefoy essaya de ne pas paraître trop réjoui et se retourna pour se changer. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où le train freina brusquement, projetant Draco sur Hermione ! Celle-ci crut qu'il l'avait fait exprès et essaya de le repousser, mais le Serpentard était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Hermione, pour se libérer lui donna un coup là où ça fait mal-pas trop fort, mais assez pour le faire se lever et lui permettre de se glisser dehors- et sortit du compartiment pour accueillir les premiers années terrifiés.

Les premières années, par ici ! tonna Hagrid ; tiens bonjour Hermione ! Tu n'es pas avec Harry et Ron ?

Euh, non, on s'est un peu...disputés...

Ah je vois. Bon, vas t'occuper des autres années. Ah oui ! tu as une calèche spéciale pour Malefoy et toi.

Merci Hagrid ! J'y vais...puis elle partit.

Elle était déjà monter dans la calèche lorsque Draco entra, apparemment de mauvaise humeur :

T'étais pas obligée de me frapper dans les...enfin tu vois quoi !

Oh la la ! c'est bon, c'était de la self-défense ! si je t'en avais pas mis un, tu m'aurais pas laisser passer !

Ils arrivèrent au château et conduirent les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Ils allèrent ensuite chez Dumbledore, car celui-ci leur faisait signe :

Bonjour à vous deux ! ;lança t-il ; comment se sont passées les vacances ? demanda t-il, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Euh, bien monsieur...bredouillèrent-ils

Tant mieux ! Je vois que vous avez, pour ainsi dire, oublier vos différences !

Il se leva ensuite pour faire face à ses élèves, ce qui amena tout naturellement le silence dans la salle. Il fit son discours habituel, suivi de quelques mots particuliers :

J'ai le grand bonheur de vous présenter vos nouveaux préfets-en-chef : Mr Malefoy et Mlle Granger !

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements du côté des Vert et Argent et du côté des Rouge et Or.

Et j'ai aussi la grande joie de vous annoncer le retour de notre cher professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal : PROFESSEUR LUPIN !!!!!!!

Cette fois-ci, on aurait pu croire qu'il y avait eut une explosion dans le château tellement les élèves étaient enthousiastes à cette nouvelle. Même les Serpentards ne purent plomber l'ambiance avec leurs hurlements de loups, faisant références à la transformation en loup-garou de leur professeur.

A la fin du banquet, Hermione se dirigea vers ses appartement de préfète-en-chef, puisque les préfets se chargeaient de ramener les premières années aux dortoirs. En arrivant devant le tableau, elle s'aperçut qu'il fallait que Draco et elle choisissent le mot de passe ensemble. Mione n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que d'attendre celui-ci, pendant environ une heure. Lorsque celui-ci vint enfin, la Griffondor s'était endormie, assise parterre, devant le tableau.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle fut étonnée de voir qu'elle était dans son lit, alors qu'il lui semblait bien qu'elle s'était endormie dans le couloir. Se promettant de résoudre ce mystère plus tard, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer pour cette première journée de cours. Quand elle pénétra dans la salle d'eau et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise, à cause de la beauté de la pièce : tout était en marbre blanc, une baignoire de la taille d'une mini-piscine trônait au centre de la pièce et une douche au rideau magique qui donnait l'impression d'être en permanence mouillé faisait l'angle de la pièce. Il y avait aussi deux lavabos, surmonté d'un grand miroir étincellent. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit :

C'est beau, hein ?

Oui ! c'est superbe !...tu m'as fait peur !

Excuse-moi...Ca va, bien dormi ?

Oui, sauf que c'est bizarre.

Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? dit-il, en prenant son ton le plus innocent.

Ben hier soir, je t'attendais en me disant que je devais choisir le mot de passe avec toi. Je me suis endormie, et ce matin, j'étais dans mon lit !

Ah...

Attends un peu ! c'est toi qui m'as mis dans mon lit !

C'est possible...fit-il en souriant malicieusement.

Merci.

T'as aucune preuve que ce soit moi ! à propos, tu sais quel mot de passe mettre ?

Hum...Griffy-Serpy ?

Si tu veux ! en plus ça sonne marrant ! Ca t'es venu comment ?

Ben, c'est un mélange entre Griffondor et Serpentard !

Ils finirent de se préparer en silence puis se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle, d'où s'échappaient de délicieuses odeurs. Hermione alla s'asseoir à la table de Griffondor, sans adresser un mot à Ron et Harry, mais en engageant la conversation avec Ginny. Malefoy, quant à lui, s'assit à côté d'un gars à peu près potable : Blaise Zabini. Au bout d'une demi-heure qu'il s'était lassé de parler avec lui, il se leva et prit la direction de la table des rouge et or. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de sa collègue et fit :

Hermione, on doit distribuer les emplois du temps.

OK, j'arrive. A plus Ginny !

Je dois te parler après; fit cette dernière.

Bien, à la récré, au bord du lac ?

Ouais.

Puis elle partit avec le Serpentard qui la mena dans le bureau de Rogue. Il frappa à la porte :

TOC TOC TOC !!

Entrez ; répondit le maître des potions.

Bonjour professeur, on vient chercher les emplois du temps.

Très bien, ils sont à la place de Potter.

Merci professeur, à tout à l'heure ; fit-il après avoir regardé les parchemins pour les Serpentards.

Ils sortirent ensuite et Hermione s'exclama :

Ne me dis pas qu'on commence par un double cours de potions avec vous !

Pff..................

Ils recommencèrent ce manège chez McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave, les directeurs des trois autres maisons, et retournèrent ensuite à la grande salle pour les distribuer.

Une fois ceci fait, Draco fit signe à Hermione de sortir

de la salle, puis il lui annonça qu'il voulait discuter avec elle du bal de la saint-Valentin (cette excuse était mal choisie, puisque la St-Valentin est dans six mois environ !) Elle acquiesça et alla vers les cachots, suivit de Malefoy. Mione lui demanda :

Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait si Rogue nous défavorise encore ?

Tu verras ! j'ai ma petite idée...

Lorsque le reste de la classe arriva, ils étaient en train de discuter, comme de vieux amis. En voyant l'air étonné des autres, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. Pour la rassurer, Draco se pencha sur elle et lui dit ne pas s'en soucier. Soudain, une véritable furie fonça sur eux à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon ! Puis, la furie explosa :

COMMENT OSES TU TOUCHER A MON DRAKICHOUNET, ESPECE DE SANG-DE-BOURBE !!!!

On se rendit alors compte que la furie n'était autre que...Pansy Parkinson ! Hermione riposta alors :

Je préfère être une sang-de-bourbe qu'une Pansy-face-de-chien ! et puis d'abord, j'y touche si je veux à ton Drakinouchet...

Ouais, et en plus, Hermione vaut largement mieux que toi ! dit Drakinouchet.

Hermione fut choquée par cette réponse.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a lancé comme sort pour que tu prenne sa défense ?? dit Parkinson, en sanglotant.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'Hermione s'était jetée sur elle ! Malheureusement, ce fut à ce moment que choisi Rogue pour faire son apparition...

20 points en moins pour Griffondor ; dit-il de sa voix doucereuse ; Granger, une retenue, vendredi soir, à 20h. Maintenant que Miss-Je-Sais-tout a fini, en classe.

Des larmes de rage coulaient le long des joues de la préfète. Elle murmurait des horribles malédictions et d'affreuses insultes à l'intention de son prof de potions. Elle s'assit à sa place, à côté de Harry. Il lui chuchota :

Après, on veut te parler avec Ron. S'il-te-plaît écoute nous !

Ok...après les potions alors.

D'accord.

Oh non Mlle Granger ! on ne discute pas dans mon cours ! j'ai préparé des binômes pour cette année : Granger/Malefoy ; Potter/Goyle ; Weasley/Crabbe ; Longdubat/Zabini ; Parkinson/Patil...

Hermione prit ses affaires et alla au fond de la classe rejoindre Malefoy.

Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer une potion d'Aide-Mémoire, pour les examens et...

Mais Mr, les examens sont dans...

Je sais mieux que vous quand ont lieu les examens, Miss Brown, et la potion doit reposer pendant une année moins trois ou quatre mois. Donc je disais, cela aide à retenir pour les examens. Les ingrédients sont-il fit un geste de sa baguette-au tableau et la potion doit avoir une couleur d'ambre. Allez-y, vous avez une heure...

Mione travailla donc avec Malefoy, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas vu qu'il se montrait sympa avec elle depuis les vacances. Elle commençait à couper les racines de mandragores lorsque Rogue s'approcha de leur table :

10 points en moins pour Griffondor, vous coupez vos racines trop grosses Granger...

Malefoy se leva et dit à haute voix :

10 points en moins pour Serpentard !

Et pourquoi ça je vous prie Draco ? dit Rogue de sa voix mielleuse.

Parce qu'on travaille ensemble et donc on prends la faute sur nos deux maisons. Pour ne pas que ce soit INJUSTE.

Il avait bien insisté sur le mot injuste. Et comme c'était un préfet-en-chef, il avait le droit d'enlever des points aux maisons.

Le cours continua, et quand Rogue enlevait des points aux griffons, Draco en faisait de même chez les serpents. A la fin, 35 points avaient été enlevés à chaque maison. Puis le professeur dit :

35 points pour Serpentard !

35 points pour Griffondor ! fit Hermione.

Rogue abandonna la partie et ils purent aller en récréation sans aucun changements dans les points !

Hermione se souvint qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Ron et Harry, et aussi Ginny. Elle se dit qu'elle irai d'abord chez Harry et Ron. Elle se hâta alors jusqu'au lac et vit une tête flamboyante, assise dans l'herbe, et une brune en train de chatouiller le calmar géant.

Alors, vous vouliez me parler ??

Euh...Oui enfin non enfin...

Bon, vu que Ron semble s'être dégonflé, je vais te dire pourquoi : on est désolé pour l'autre fois, sur le quai, si tu dis que Malefoy a changé, c'est que c'est peut-être vrai...et puis, t'es assez grande pour choisir tes amis, même si on les aime pas forcément.

Oh la ! doucement ! j'ai pas dit que c'était mon AMI, juste qu'il avait changé ! et je veux bien vous dire comment j'ai su qu'il avait changé ; parce que je l'aurai pas su en un quart d'heure sur le quai !

C'est vrai ça ! comment ça se fait ? dit Ron, qui semblait enfin se réveiller.

D'abord, tu me sautes pas au cou tout de suite ! En fait, il est venu chez moi pendant les vacances. Au début, je croyais que c'était pour se venger, parce que je l'avais humilié quand j'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et donc en fait, il était venu pour s'excuser...

Et toi tu le crois...très bien !! soupira Harry ; on a plus qu'à l'accepter....au fait, depuis quand il t'appelle Hermione ?

Ben depuis les vacances...

D'accord.

Bon je dois y aller, Ginny aussi veut savoir quelque chose à propos de ça !...je suis contente qu'on se soit réconciliés !!

Moi aussi !

Moi aussi...fit Ron, moins enthousiaste.

Dis Ron, si ça te gêne que tu doives partager Harry, dis-le ! fit la fille, vraiment énervée.

Mais non c'est pas ça du tout !! c'est juste que je n'aime pas l'idée de TE partager avec Malefoy...

Valaaa !!! Ca vous a plus ? Revieeewwws !!!


End file.
